


the birds without despair to get in, and those within despair of getting out

by middlemarch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Darcy POV, Darcy gets Hexed and she's got a take on that, Drabble, Episode: s01e06, Gen, Profanity, that seems eminently merited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Darcy would have run from the Hex but handcuffs and not being a supercharged superhero had put paid to that, as Jane might have said. Jeez, if Jane was around, Darcy probably would have already had her cup of coffee.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	the birds without despair to get in, and those within despair of getting out

Westview was pretty nice, if you liked a Main Street with planters filled with petunias and a movie theater than only played what Wanda remembered and you didn’t care that the coffee was shitty and that Wanda was always in your head, talking over your thoughts or trying to, giving you your motivation for the next scene, telling you to shut the fuck up when you made even the littlest attempt at calling her out for a human rights violation and yeah, reanimating her lover’s corpse and not keeping her sons’ puppy alive. Except for that, Westview was fucking charming.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Michel Montaigne.


End file.
